


再会

by Fusou



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusou/pseuds/Fusou
Summary: 预警：卖淫，外貌改变，粗口，心理&生理伤害与原作出入较大的设定：法嘉斯在学院时期灭国，青狮学级各自逃亡离散这是他们的再会。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 4





	再会

夜晚的云沉沉地压在头顶，帝弥托利拖着不太灵光的另一条腿走在潮湿的巷子里，腿上的疼痛让脸色更加难看。巷子里几扇门前点着煤油灯，有穿着轻薄的人斜斜地倚在门上。他走近，那些人朝帝弥托利远远地打了个招呼，也有飞吻的。灯光实在昏暗，他们互相只能看到一个轮廓。帝弥托利朝最近的那个人走去，站在面前。  
他们彼此都楞了一下，然后靠着木门的红发青年攀上了帝弥托利的手臂，“客人是住宿吗？”  
“对。”这是这一带约定俗成的暗号，代表着双方的交易意向一致。  
“请跟我来。”红发的青年打开了门，力道温柔地牵着帝弥托利的手，把他往门内引。

屋子里和巷子一样潮湿，像沼泽一样蒸腾着霉菌灰尘和汗水的味道。帝弥托利皱了皱眉，曾经的贵族生活让他依然不能很适应这种环境。长时间的走动让腿上的旧伤又开始发作，他看了一眼房间，坐在床上。算了吧，他想着。  
红发的青年背对着帝弥托利点起蜡烛，屋内亮起了程度可以说是暧昧的光。青年转过身来，看见帝弥托利坐在床边，勾起嘴笑了一下，在帝弥的侧脸上吻了一下。“等不及了？马上就好。”他的声音很哑，每一个字之间都带着呼啸的风声。  
“多余。”帝弥的脸色再度变得难看起来。  
“好。”青年无奈一笑，抓起桌上的香水瓶，往自己的颈窝和锁骨上喷了两下。  
帝弥托利坐在床上看着青年挺直的脊背和热情的发色，和他对视第一眼时产生的疑问又涌上来。他寻找着青年和过去友人的共同点，但消瘦的脊背，薄的近乎透明的衬衫，搭上他手臂时亲昵又狎猥的神色，甚至是这个肮脏下流的环境，都和他没有共通之处。

依他的要求，没有寒暄和暧昧，青年在帝弥托利身前跪下，摩挲着他的大腿和腰际。他往上看了一眼，见帝弥的神色软化了很多，俯下身用鼻尖缓缓磨蹭着帝弥的底裤，故意嗅出声响，仰视着帝弥。帝弥托利没有刻意控制自己，很快就硬了起来。  
青年惊呼了一声“哇……”，用舌头隔着布料濡湿着整体。像是在帮助它冲破这一层薄薄的障碍，青年轻轻咬着帝弥的顶端，像吮吸果冻一样爱抚着弹性的前部。  
帝弥托利有些不耐烦了，他从床上站了起来，扯着青年的头发把他从跪姿提到半蹲，一把拉下最后的布料把性器往青年嘴里一下捅至深处，他的前端刮着喉肉一路向下，带来火烧一般的摩擦感，也把青年的尖叫堵死在里面。帝弥托利因为快感而叹息，撞击了两下，感受到青年和排斥异物的本能做斗争的主动吞咽，抽了出来。被霸占呼吸道几十秒的青年失去了帝弥的支撑，大声喘着气跪倒在地上，像夜风穿过废墟的声音。他喘息着用手势示意给他一点时间，并讨好地蹭了下帝弥的大腿。从帝弥这个角度只能看到他的发旋，还有他同样因为情动而挺立起来的器官。

他很难去对比友人和眼前的青年的发旋是否一致，在以前他并没有可以观察友人发旋的机会，他和友人的身高相似，平时并肩而行，也没有让友人在他面前屈膝下跪的机会。他这样想着，在青年嘴里浅浅地戳刺，双手握住他的头颅，把打理过的短发搅得一团糟。  
两个人身上渐渐挂起汗来。帝弥托利感觉自己也成为了这潮湿昏暗房间的一体，狭小的充满体液味道的房间，而青年身上刺鼻的香味让他觉得恼火。他想专注于性和发泄本身，而青年身上强势又低劣的香水味无处不在向帝弥托利强调着对象的存在，告诉他他在和另一个人交媾。他又感到愤怒了起来，他的怒火总是莫名其妙地烧上大脑，一如他的性欲。他再度把性器粗暴地捅进青年的喉管，腹部狠狠地撞击上青年的脸。他按着这个娼妓的头，与喉管里的空气进退交战，然后在失去抵抗的舌苔上喘息着狠狠地射精。  
过了许久，青年缓缓吐出帝弥托利射在嘴里的体液，在手心汇成一大滩，画着圈给他看：“客人，你看，你射了好多……”帝弥托利看青年蹲在地上对他讨好地笑，没有说话。  
“马上就又站起来了……客人，让我继续服侍您吧。”

帝弥托利躺在床上，想到身下这张床单被其他人的体液浆洗过多少次，就觉得腹部一阵发紧。红发的青年撑着帝弥的身子，一边尝试吞下帝弥的性器，一边对着帝弥目不转睛的注视羞涩地笑：“客人的实在是太大了，实在是有点困难……”  
帝弥托利知道这是风月场里常见的待客之词，而也没有男人会对这奉承不自豪一番。但是他不在乎，他实在不在乎对方爽了没有，他清楚地认识到这是一场天亮后就结束的交易，他把钱给一个需要钱的可怜人，并把自己的兽性，暴力和冲动一股脑地注射进去，一次不够就再一次，直到他在疲惫中获得短暂的逃避。在没有仗可以打的短暂的和平时期，他没了可以合法杀戮的佣兵身份，就只能这样遏制源源不断的暴虐欲望。他早就变成了一个自私的人。  
他冷脸看着红发青年一边可怜地演独角戏一边在他身上上下跃动，撑着他腹部的手臂说不上纤细，看的出来做过一些力气活，腹部腰部显出一些隐隐约约的肌肉，又扁扁地瘪下去，勾勒出肋骨的形状。青年的身体实在称不上好看，是贫民窟里常见的体型，却有一副贫民窟少见的大骨架，因此他有着一副宽阔的肩膀和修长的脖子。青年的性器因为上下颠簸而晃动着，不断拍打着帝弥托利的腹部，像黏人的猫和它热情的尾巴。帝弥托利伸出手去握住，青年低呼一声，性器在他手里胀大几分。“哈……嗯……从来没有客人给我做过这个……好舒服……”青年放开后的叫床声比之前更沙哑，几乎辨认不出句子。  
“闭嘴。”帝弥托利讨厌他这样聒噪，也讨厌他继续说这些应付客人的假话，手上捏紧的力气加重了许多。青年吃痛，但也不敢停下腰上的动作，垂下头去继续吞吐着越发坚硬的帝弥托利。一时间回响在房间里的只有帝弥托利粗重的呼吸声和肉体撞击声。  
帝弥托利觉得这样不发一言的青年顺眼多了，松开青年已经萎顿下去的性器，双手锁住青年腰侧，向上挺动，把青年顶的哼哼唧唧，像大风蹂躏一扇没有插销的破窗。

卖身的青年顺从地趴在床单上——湿透的床单上分不清是他的，还是帝弥托利的精液正在渐渐化成水，继续渗进床铺的最里面——撅起下身，手指撑开用于交合的孔穴，对帝弥托利摆出邀请的姿势。帝弥托利握着自己发疼的茎身，一寸一寸地缓缓侵入他的身体里。性事，不，是交易进行到后半夜，帝弥托利还留有最后一两分余裕，但青年颤抖的大腿表明他已是强弩之末，他还差两三口就要被这头人形的野兽拆吃入腹。  
帝弥托利缓缓推到底部的时候，长时间保持沉默的青年小声地哀求：“客人……”  
帝弥托利没有动作，直着身望着青年宽阔又脆弱的后背和脖颈。  
“我知道你可能有点讨厌我，但是我……快没力气了……配合不了你操着也不会爽，所以，请你温柔一点……”青年努力往后看，想看帝弥托利的表情，但帝弥托利只能看到他回过来的小半张脸，曾被利刃割伤皮肉，伤口翻卷又没有及时治疗，留下从鼻梁到嘴角的巨大伤疤的小半张脸。头发被汗水浸湿好几轮，现在杂乱地贴着头颅的轮廓。  
帝弥托利又缓缓抽动两下，看着青年勉强地撑起身体迎合自己，还是退了出来。他把青年抱起来翻了个身。青年如释重负地躺回床单上，对着帝弥托利扯开一个微笑，“谢谢。”  
帝弥托利的回答是扯开青年的双腿，再度挺身而入，用他火热的茎身去摩擦青年的内壁，去消耗他的精神，让他背负一个莫须有的罪名，从而被动地承受自己的恶意，用哭喊和求饶来乞求帝弥托利永不可能降下的宽恕。

帝弥托利知道自己做的越来越过火，可他不打算停下。身下青年微弱的抵抗让他觉得痛快，从而越发地恨这个素不相识的陌生人，恨他出现的不合时宜，也恨他一开始的百依百顺以及现在的恐惧和逃离。红发的青年像是巨大的过去的投影，是已经远去的友人的投影，是他已完全异化的情爱的投影，也是他永远不可及的复仇的投影，再也无法抵达的快乐结局的投影。这个红发的幽灵雌伏在赤裸的他的身下，承受着他的鞭挞，被他压倒性地压制着。  
纯粹性欲的快感和虚假复仇的快感在身体里内不断蒸腾，他狂热地冲击着瘫软在他掌间的红发青年，把他钉在审判的木桩上，撕裂他，撞散他，他作为一个王有资格审判任何一个子民，更何况这个人是个贱货，是个婊子，是最下三滥的娼妓，是别有用心的伪装者，是过去的幽灵，是亡灵们的窃窃私语，是被那些人控制来监视他的傀儡。  
他在审判即将进行到高峰的时候狂怒地伸出手，掐住青年的脖子。“你喜欢这样的，是不是？婊子，杂种，你该死！你喜欢被这样操吗？你想要我死，我们一起！”青年并没有办法回应失去理智的质问，他在强烈的窒息中不断变轻，性器颤抖着射出一波又一波飞溅的精液，把帝弥托利收紧脖颈的双手完全沾湿。  
帝弥托利瞪大着饱含怒火的眼，哪怕仅剩一只眼，他也要把这个伪装者卸除伪装后的恐惧印在眼底。红发的卖身青年努力地张开嘴，朝他无声地做着口型。  
身下的挣扎越变越小，帝弥托利如梦初醒一般松开手，在完全失去意识的红发青年身上，被快感的浪潮身不由己地席卷着，痉挛着弓起身子。

他认出来那两个字的口型是“陛下”。  
这是他们的再会。

**Author's Note:**

> 我对天发誓我对希尔凡没有意见，我对帝弥也没有意见


End file.
